In the field of metallization layers, e.g., for use in semiconductor devices, for example, power semiconductor devices, metallization layers having a large thickness are employed for conducting large currents and for transferring heat. In particular, due to their large electrical and thermal conductivity, copper metallization layers may conduct heat and current at low losses. The electrical and thermal conductivity is increased by increasing the thickness of a metallization layer. However, due to the different thermal expansion coefficients of a metallization layer with respect to the material of a carrier on which the metallization layer is disposed, delamination of the metallization layer may occur. Further, cracks may form in the metallization layer and additionally, when processing a semiconductor wafer on which a thick metallization layer is arranged, the wafer may bow so that a further processing becomes difficult.
Metallization layers which are based on porous systems have been investigated. It has been shown that these porous metallization layers exhibit a reduced degree of mechanical stress when disposed on a semiconductor substrate. However, these porous systems also have a decreased thermal and electrical conductivity.
Accordingly, further metallization layers having improved properties are investigated.